kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Father
Father's appearance Father appears to be based on George Lincoln Rockwell who founded the American Nazi Party. He's nearly always pictured with his pipe... 00:23, January 13, 2009 (UTC) : The shape of the pipe is different. Rockwell had a corncob pipe. Father's pipe is a traditional pipe, the kind you saw back in the 1950s and 1960s when it was fashionable and acceptable to smoke a pipe. So, while both Father and Rockwell represent oppressive authority figures and the both happen to smoke a pipe (or at least have it in his mouth if it's unlit), I really don't think that the creators of this show would have used someone who was associated with the ANP as the basis for Father. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : He reminds me of Scar in The Lion King.(Anthone798 (talk) 01:14, January 28, 2019 (UTC)). Page changes Somebody really changed this page. He lived in fear of Barney??? Seriously? And his sister Rihanna? Numbuh4isKewl 22:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : I helped out with the fix by going back to the time before those changes were made and re-editing it to bring the page back to that point. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Love - Hate As much as he is a notorious villain, I must admit that I've always secretly admired Father. I think he's a great character with a signature appearance, voice, and purpose - my only qualm is him trying to kill Numbuh 19th Century. After that, I couldn't give him the same respect as before, although he did redeem himself later in Operation: I.T. by not falling for Numbuh 1 and 362's plan to get him to touch them. N1: Hey, is that a new black suit you're wearing? Father: '''Yeah! It's a tad blacker than the last one, and it's slimming. '''N362: *after N1 fails she holds up a name tag* What do you call this thing again? Father: 'It's a name ta - wait! I'm not falling for that! You just want me to touch you so I won't be Supreme Leader anymore! I applauded that scene when I first saw it. But I still don't forgive him for the 19th Century business. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 03:01, August 4, 2011 (UTC) QUIT CHANGING HIS NAME TO BENJAMIN Unless you have UNDENIABLE PROOF his name isn't Benedict, you can't change his name on the page. PyroGothNerd (talk) 15:16, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Favorite villain Favorite villain When I watch this show I only have to choose one of the villains for KND so I choose Father.(Anthone798 (talk) 15:39, August 22, 2019 (UTC)) Talk:Father's deleted scene in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E I wish he appeared during the end credits scene of Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E glaring at the Delightful Children for their failure against the Kids Next Door. Delightful Children: Welcome home Father. Father: Thank you my Delightful Children so am I to assume that you defeated the Kids Next Door so easily? Delightful Children: Yes until they got away. Father: What you let the Kids Next Door stop you again? Delightful Children: Yes Father. Father: I thought you said you destroyed the Kids Next Door. Delightful Children: We're sorry, Father!" W-we did f-frighten th-them away--th-they had invaded the mansion. Father: '''And what are you holding? ' 'Delightful Children: It's our toenail collection. ' '''Father: 'Don't tell me that you're still keeping your toenails. ' Delightful Children: Yes we do. '' ''Father: 'Didn't I tell you to throw them away?' Delightful Children: B--but Father it's our h-hobby, -- "The j-jar broke and it---" "-L-landed on--" "N-Numbuh--" "--86 . Father: Did you say Numbuh 86? Delightful Children: Yes Father. Father: Okay so you observed her just to get a sense of her scared face?" Delightful Children: Yes Father you see she's normally quite rude and inelegant. But when our toenails fell onto her hair, she was initially quiet. Father: Well the next time they're around I have a plan in store for them. Delightful Children: Gee Father what are we going to do the next time they come back? Father: The same thing we do everyday my Delightful Children make the adults rule the world and then try to destroy the Kids Next Door.(Anthone798 (talk) 17:23, August 29, 2019 (UTC))